Allie Read
ALLIE READ INTRODUCTION AND PARTS OF MAIN STREET Allie Read is the younger daughter of Mindy Read. Allie Read is also the sister of the late Frannie Northrop (nee Read) and the aunt of Flora Marie Northrop and Ruby Jane Northrop. Later in the Main Street books Allie became the adopted mother of Jane Maire Read whose namesakes are her nieces. Allie adopted Jane because she wanted to be a mother very badly but could not get pregnant and was single in book 8 SPECIAL DELIVERY. Allie's career is being a writer and Allie only writes for adults as well as being slightly famos in New York City her old home before finally deciding she wanted to move back to Camden Falls her old home in book 4 BEST FRIENDS much to the irritation of Flora and Ruby who disliked Allie at the time for being very rigid. Allie though sofened and her relationship with Flora and Ruby became warmer. Allie also had a hard relationship with Frannie the two often teasing eachother and Allie would dissrupt Frannie's time with her best friend Wendy (who is Olivia's mom) being nosy and making kissing noises when Frannie and Wendy tried to privatly talk about boys and crushes also claiming she would go out with them when Frannie and Wendy wanted to go out on their own (book 1 WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS) while Frannie and Wendy liked to occasionally get back at Allie by throwing water balloons at her (book 2 NEEDLE AND THREAD) which was mentioned by Wendy before Allie appeared in the books. TIS THE SEASON Allie's first appearance was in book 3 TIS THE SEASON which was the first time Flora and Ruby had met her in many years due to the strained relationship she had with Frannie. On the day Allie came for Christmas Ruby thought about all the things her mother (Frannie) said about Allie and saying that Allie and about her writing career in New York and that living in New York City would be one of her phases but would move another place in the next few years or so with Ruby asking if Allie was famos with the replie "IN CERTAIN CIRCLES" which Ruby didn't understand. Ruby also felt slightly afriad of Allie because she was meeting her after Allie and Frannie picked on eachother. Later when Ruby and Flora met their aunt after school both thought she was awful, rude, boring and slightly cold Flora flet dissapointed and irritated because she had bought Allie a beaded pen for Christmas but Allie was acting very concerned about her computor and Ruby felt annoyed and akward at Allie's behavior thinking she didn't like kids and she was very formal with her and Flora. Flora and Ruby learn that Allie plans to add money to their saving accounts for Christmas and each feel very bored by that fact but Allie soon is slightly interested in spending time with the family on Christmas eve when they tell stories about previous Christmases but then excuses herself to go work on what she is currently writing. Ruby and Flora are appalled at Allie for working on Christmas but after arguing with Allie they read THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS together and enjoy the evening but don't care how rude she is. Later to Flora and Ruby's surprise Allie gives them gifts they will like with help from Min and announces she wants to live in Camden Falls again and will start to house hunt. BEST FRIENDS In BEST FRIENDS Allie still lives in Min's house much to the annoyance Flora and Ruby. Both girls still don't agree with Allie's rules. We also learn in BEST FRIENDS that Allie loves and makes the girls eat very healthy food when she baby-sits for them and also annoys Ruby when she says homework tops the school play The Witches of Camden Falls for 350th anniversary. Ruby dislikes Allie while trying to get her intersted in the play but already has been having difficulty since TIS THE SEASON where Flora even stated that Allie couldn't care less about The Witches of Camden Falls. Allie as usal busily writes and house-hunts while she currently lives with Min, Flora and Ruby. Min doesn't seem to be getting irritated by Allie's odd rigedness and Ruby and Flora don't bother to tell her that it bothers them. Ruby gets more and more anxious and is at loose ends as the play gets closer and closer. On the night of the play Ruby is pale and very anxious at showing Allie how talented she is and to stop treating her like she needs to watch Ruby or her acting like it is nothing. Min and Mrs. Gillipetti both ask her if she is okay and Min says her parents will be watching her. Ruby works hard on impressing Allie who even says "YOU WERE WONDERFUL DEAR". After the high school graduations of Robby Edwards and Tobias Sherman and the elementary ones of Flora, Olivia and Nikki Allie finally found a house and bought it. The day Allie moves in she shows Flora and Ruby a special sleepover room she created for them. The girls are happy but aren't sure if they will ever spend the night there because of eating health food for dinner and nights of crossword puzzles and math. ALLIE: "YOU WERE WONDERFUL DEAR" (Allie congratulating Ruby at the opening night of The Witches of Camden Falls) "The girls liked the room but they were sure spending the night at Aunt Allie's ment dinners of tofu and kale and evenings of crossword puzzels"_ Ann M Martin the author of the Main Street bookd describing the room in Allie's house in BEST FRIENDS Family Mother: Mindy Read Sister: Frannie Northrop (deceased) Brother-in-law: Mr. Northrop (deceased) Niece: Flora Marie Northrop Niece: Ruby Jane Northrop Adopted Daughter: Janie Read